Path Between The Stars A Labyrinth Fanfiction
by pixiebites
Summary: war is threathening to break outin the underground.sarah can help but only if she accepts her lost heritage,kingdom&powers these the goddess of labyrinth will give to her,but she needs Jareth.can she love him?will she give up her dreams?orwillshegainthem?
1. Chapter 1 Awakenings

Awakenings

**She could smell the flowers. Lavender, roses, cherry blossoms, a willow tree somewhere- every sweet fragrant beautiful flower imaginable. There was something else though…a musky, spicy scent. It reminded Sarah of something and someone she was trying very hard to forget. Jareth and his labyrinth.**

_**Not his Labyrinth**_

**Sarah's eyes shot open and she gasped. For a moment she forgot about the eternal, eerie voice as she took in her surroundings. She was in a beautiful garden. Flowers of all sorts, as she suspected were growing, seeming at random, but when she looked again they were forming a Celtic knot with paths leading to a lake which reflected a fiery sky….**

_**Not all is as it seems…**_

"**who said that?" Sarah span in circles trying to locate the voice. Suddenly she saw a woman made of russet sand, flower petals and water. She was constantly shifting changing. She beckoned to Sarah to come join her. Apprehensive, but without much choice and curiosity getting the better of her, Sarah drew closer. As she did The woman seemed to change. Now she was more solid more human looking… but she still kept changing becoming every woman at once. She glowed, a soft warm light. Motherly warmth seemed to envelop Sarah. The woman, now wearing a cloak which covered most of her body and cast shadows on her face, smiled at Sarah.**

"**Who are you?"**

_**You already know the answer to that child. Look within yourself**_

"**Riddles, riddles and more riddles. You must be the labyrinth…"**

**Soft, musical laughter came from the woman. It sounded somewhat like wind chimes.**

**The sound relaxed Sarah, made her smile.**

"_**In a way child, yes I am. I am the spirit of the labyrinth…It's Mother"**_

"**Wait are you the Goddess". Sarah vaguely remembered her own mother speak of a being like this…**

"_**I am but a part of the Goddess you speak of but we are all one and the same…"**_

"**Oh…Where about are we in the labyrinth?"**

"_**In the Kings private gardens…my gift to my chosen children- to my rulers of this precious land…"**_

"**To your rulers? The king? You mean Jareth? He's not here is he? And why am I here?" Sarah didn't know what worried her more the thought that Jareth might be here or the fact part of her wants him to be here…**

"_**so full of questions. Your heart is in the lake, swimming but don't worry he cant see us. And you're here because you have a choice to make and I have a gift…. if you want it of course"**_

**Started at the mention of Jareth swimming, she glances out to the lake and sure enough she caught a glimpse of a pearly white back glistening with water. His golden mane sparkled in the soft light falling over his strong, lean rippling muscles. Sarah blushed deeply then glanced away. The goddess laughed again**

"**Do forgive me but I'm wary of any `gifts` the labyrinth offers….what choice do I have to make And WHY did you call him "my heart!"".**

**Again the woman-no goddess laughed.**

"_**Patience child all will be revealed. I will speak as plainly as I can to you. The gift I have to offer to you is one of your heritage-a heritage some of your ancestors forsworn"**_

"**Heritage? To do with the labyrinth?" Sarah asks incredulously.**

"_**Yes Sarah, as you secretly always hoped and dreamed. Your mother wasn't always truthful with you. When she left, and left you behind she was trying to escape this world and her obligations. By doing so she abandons her true world with the threat of a potentially disastrous war for her own dreams. She is sacrificing millions of lives for her own happiness. Your choice is the same as your mother's was all those years ago, will you choose your dreams or will you help us? Beware though, your dreams may not be all they seem and your heart's true desires may lie elsewhere…"**_

**Sarah took a deep breath. Anger and hurt swept through her at the thoughts of her mother. How could she turn her back on this place when it is in such dire need? How dare she? Thoughts of her labyrinth friends came to Sarah's mind and a fierce protectiveness came over her. Sarah couldn't make the same mistake she had to help, but first she needed more answers.**

"**What exactly is my heritage, how can I help and you still haven't explained what you meant by saying "my heart""**

"_**By right you are the Princess, and rightful heir, of the De Bandia Kingdom. This kingdom, if combined with the goblin kingdom will be a force to be reckoned with. Both of these kingdoms have my blessings and together you would be able to bring an end to this war. You and Jareth have a complex fate, set between the stars you are destined to become the most powerful ruler's- your love will save many, you will travel through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered-but survive to enjoy Valentine Evenings and Mornings of Gold. If you choose to help us, you and the goblin king must unite, his gift of magic saved you from your ancestors ignorance- he can awaken your true powers-but only you will let him, only you will see you hold power over each other…Together you will be our Chosen. You will become the High Priest and Priestess, the God and Goddess Incarnate of all the Kingdoms. What is your decision my child?"**_

_**Sarah barely even hesitated. She had to help her friends and this world. She had to right her families wrongs. She didn't belong on earth; even though she loved her little brother and her father, she hated the pain it brought them when her and Karen argued. She loved them, yes but wasn't very close to them, their lives would be easier without her. She feared Jareth's reaction, secretly she feared his rejection, but she wanted to do what was right-they could work out their issues.**_

"_**My answer is Yes. I accept your gift."**_


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

Authors Note: So hers the next chapter peeps. Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything except my own ideas, and please, please, please review. This is my first time writing so any feedback would be brilliant. Thanks.

The goddess smiled, this was what she was hoping for, she knew Sarah wouldn't desert the Labyrinth and her heritage. She was well suited to this role. She had chosen well she thought to herself, her consort had wanted to choose another after the disappointment of the girl's mother but she was glad now they waited-this one was worth the wait. A brighter future was already taking shape.

"_You have chosen well my child. Go now, rest, and enjoy the gardens. I will go to your heart and explain all he needs to know-present him with __his__ choice. If all goes well I will send him to you and he will take care of you. He will bring you home. Worry not about your family I will take care of them you may, of course still visit them but be wise in your decisions of who to trust Sarah. Knowledge and truth are heavy burdens my dear. Blessed be my child, until we meet again…"_

With that she was simply gone leaving Sarah alone to her thoughts. Slowly she sank to the ground, letting out a shaky breath.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Sarah was nervous- nervous she made the wrong choice, nervous she wouldn't be able to help-let alone save the labyrinth and her kingdom-de Bandia.

"I wonder what de Bandia even _means_ anyway" Sarah pondered aloud. She stored the question away to ask someone later. Later. Oh lord the goddess said she would send Jareth to her! Was she ready to see him yet? Did she want to see him? What would she say? What could she say? Hi remember me? You know the girl who bested you at your own game, and who, according to Hoggle and the others, left the labyrinth in a state of despair and weakened your reputation? She blushed as she thought of the rumour that she had broken goblin kings heart. Knowing this gave the songs he sang her, the ballroom and their final meeting a completely different meaning. Was she a fool for leaving him, for blaming him for something she asked him to do (even if she wasn't completely serious), and then for trying to do his job? He offered her himself, her dreams all wrapped up in one exquisite man. Sarah had dreamed of him before the labyrinth, but since meeting him her dreams of him were more frequent and very, very different. She constantly dreamed of them dancing, of him singing to her, holding her- she longed to know the feel of his lips against hers, against her skin. She longed to know how he truly felt about her, if he wanted the same things she did, if he woke up filled with a burning desire…

Jareth felt uneasy. He had gone to his gardens to find peace- he didn't expect to find the goddess there. He slowly made his way out of the luke warm lake, making a towel materialise so he could dry off. He took his time, trying to collect his thoughts, wondering why she was here. Curiosity getting the better of him, and not wanting to appear rude to the goddess of his kingdom, he hastily dressed and made his way over to her.

The goddess watched her son with keen interest. Yes these two were suited, just as Sarah was like her, Jareth was like her consort. They both had the same spirit, but the physical similarities were astounding, making her wonder was this done by fashion- her husband could be quite vain at times. With good reason, she thought and smiled quietly to herself. Yes they were very similar; they both had the same tall, lean build. A warrior's body, toned and muscled, but not overtly so, but more strength than one might realise hid within that body. Jareth's hair was like the sun shine. So bright, light and wild- but soft and almost glowing. It made him both fierce and desirable. His features were sharp, well defined. His bones were strong but could look delicate at times. High cheek bones accentuated his mix-matched eyes-one a light corral blue, another a deep hazel brown, both had a hint of green- his eyes were a statement of his power- he had very powerful magick, but what he didn't know was of the divine magick he held deep within his soul. That was for Sarah to awaken. He needn't know of it yet. Some had suspicions of this still dormant power, it made them wary of her king. Of this she was glad. She continued her inspection of Jareth; his normally arched brows were furrowed in thought. Wondering why I'm here no doubt, he was a curious one she smiled. The rest of his facial features were almost pointy-very fae, his noble blood certainly showed clear. A strong jaw line, a chin not quite pointed but still unique. His lips, although not very full were beautiful. His skin. Although white, glowed with a golden sheen, especially in this light, another ghostly similarity with her husband. His body was well sculpted, a broad pair of shoulders, strong, well muscled arms and smooth, lean chest leading down to a six pack. His muscles rippled with his movement, drawing your eye. Suddenly he was dressed and approaching her.

"_Darling boy, how are you my son?"_

"Merry meet Mother, I am well, though I cant help wondering why you're here. Is something the matter? You look like you have a lot on your mind, if you don't mind me saying so".

He watched her smile, and had to return it. Her warmth was infectious.

"_Good news my darling. I've found a solution to the failed treaty. I've found you a bride which will unite many kingdoms, bring strength back to the land and give you more than a mere fighting chance of bringing an end to this war."_

Jareth smiled to himself before answering. So his labyrinth was trying to play matchmaker? This should be interesting.

"I'm sure you've chosen well My Lady, but I could find no suitable immortal and I don't see them accepting a mortal".

"_Ah, but that is where your wrong my son. This particular girl they are bound to accept, ancient law states so, it is what her family were born for after all. She is perfect. She is perfectly suited to you-"_

"I doubt that Mother."

She gave Jareth a stern, but amused look for his interruption.

"sorry" he mumbled.

Smiling softly she continued.

"_And to ruling of combined kingdoms, by your side. She is just coming of age, an innocent and a believer with experience"_

"Combined kingdoms? Born for this purpose?" Jareth's eyes widened "Surely you cant mean the De Bandia Kingdom? I thought…Sarah" Jareth breathed out her name, stunned.

"_Yes Sarah. Your heart is waiting for you across the lake. She knows all she needs to know, you can fill her in on the rest, answer any of her questions. She loves you my son, you are destined to be. Romance her, ask to court her, teach her about her feeling. Treat her as the equal she is, help her awaken her magick and allow her to awaken yours."_

Jareth nodded and turned to leave.

"_Oh and Jareth, I shall marry you and Sarah when the time is right, no other. I will present her and you with a gift if she says agrees to be courted by you"._

The look of shock and gratitude was imminent on his face

"Thank you my Lady, merry met."

His voice was awe-struck as he enveloped his Goddess in a warm hug before she faded away. Still stunned, and more than a bit apprehensive, he made his way over to where he could see Sarah sitting by the lake.

Jareth could feel Sarah thinking of him as he got closer. Her face was flushed. What in the name of the green-horned god was she thinking about? He smirked, wondering if her thoughts were similar to his own. He would have thought it impossible, but from the flush on her face, maybe, just maybe there was hope.

"A penny for your thought?" he sounded wistful.

Sarah's head whipped up at the sound of his voice. She smiled softly, but inside she was grinning like a Cheshire cat-he wasn't mad!

"ha hope you have a lot of pennies, if you really are set on knowing…"

His laugh shocked her. It echoed in her mind long after it stopped ringing in the air. It was the most delightful sound. Sarah blushed again-if she blushed anymore she was to turn into a cherry!

Long time no see Sarah. My you've certainly grown over the last year, come stand, let me get a better look at you". Jareth held his hand out, half expecting her to decline.

Sarah looked up at him in shock. She glanced, wide eyed, mouth slightly open from his face to his extended hand to his face again. Seeing no trap, and wanting to get on well with him this time round, she accepted.

My, my she certainly had grown, Jareth thought to himself. She had filled out in all the right places, her chest had swelled to a very pleasing size and her hips had gotten wider, evening out her figure and showing off her tiny waist. She had grown into a breathtaking young woman. Her face had lost its remaining childishness, but still retained its innocence. Her full lips had a rose red tint to them, they were slightly parted, making him remember the ballroom. That was the last time she looked at him like this, as if she might actually love him, or at least grow to… Her eyes were still a lustrous, sparking green, like emerald jewels.. He snapped out of his reverie, slightly embarrassed when he saw her smiling softly, looking at him knowingly, her eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly.

Oh My God! He was so not looking at _her, Sarah, like that; his eyes hungrily drank her in, his beautiful eyes darkened with what looked to be lust and longing…maybe even love? Maybe she was just imagining it all though. Wishful thinking will get you nowhere Sarah girl, lets get down to business. Sighing heavily, she followed Jareth when he gestured that she walk with him._

"_I presume the goddess filled you in on everything then? I'm presuming you agreed to this ludicrous idea as I did seeing as you're here. Or am I being too presumptuous? Taking too much for granted again?"_

_Jareth laughed, making Sarah shiver; she wasn't sure whether it was out of fear, lust or pure nerves… She had a feeling it was a mixture of all three though._

"_No your perfectly correct, although the goddess said you could fill me in on some bits she left out, and said I should answer whatever questions you have…but first I have a question for you. Is marrying me really such a ludicrous idea Sarah?"_

_Jareth smirked as he saw Sarah's confusion wrote all over her features. She didn't know whether to cringe, yell at him or jump up and down in joy._

"_M-marry you? Are you always so pig-headed as to think that is purely what is troubling me? No don't answer that. Stupid question of course you are! And marriage Jareth? Really? Already? I understand the need for us to work together bur…"_

"_Well not straight away Sarah, I should like you to agree to courting me first. I want you to marry out of love, not duty, but either way we must marry. It is the only way for us to combine our kingdoms, our strengths and for us to further develop our magick. I'm sorry. This must be such a shock to you, but please Sarah, when you ready, reconsider my offer. I truly do love you. Even after you deserted me."_

_Sarah was stunned. He loved her…_

"_Well you must be serious if your apologising, I doubt you do that often. Jareth, I-I didn't realise what you meant, I couldn't be sure if it was a trick but now…I'm sorry." taking a deep breath, and encouraged at the look of tender shock on his face, she continued " I don't quite know what I feel for you just yet, but I'm willing to learn, and I want to put what is wrong right, within your, mine and all other kingdoms with you. But I also want to put things right between us…so yes I will court you Jareth"._

_Unable to stop himself he swooped Sarah up into his arms. He held her close as he regained control over himself. He breathed out a sigh of relief._

_They both gave a slight yelp as a sharp tingling pain washed through them. Sarah reluctantly broke away from the warmth of Jareth's strong arms, smiling shyly._

_Gasps of shock came from both as Jareth pointed to a very realistic looking tattoo on Sarah's hand. It was made up of flowers, symbolising marriage and love, intertwined with a miniature labyrinth, the symbol of his kingdom and the triple moon-a full moon with a pentagram inside in and a crescent moon on either side of the full moon, the symbol of the kingdom Sarah would soon claim. The pattern wrapped around Sarah's middle finger, went down the front of her hand to wrap around her wrist-an eternity ring! A similar pattern wrapped itself around Jareth's left arm, close to his right._

"_Our Goddess' gift" Jareth murmured_

"_So it's done, were engaged?" Sarah asked shakily._

"_Yes mo chroi, its done"._


End file.
